


Unfortunate Fortune

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Superstition, insecure Sanji, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: It's your birthday and as your present you ask Sanji to pay for a love fortune telling for you. What you say crushes your heart and he tries to comfort you.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Kudos: 38





	Unfortunate Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Come Out And Play event held by @burnthoneymint.
> 
> Prompt: Person A takes Person B to get their fortune told as a birthday present Person B is not pleased what the fortune teller says and has an existential crisis. Person A needs to fix this.

If asked if was a believer, Sanji would hesitate. He had known so many definitions of a belief he wasn’t sure anymore what to think about it. Everyone believed in something. But was it equal to faith, to hope, to superstition? Was he believing in something, when he was feigning a kiss over a bread he was about to cut in pieces? Or was it only an impulse, gesture taught by countless cooks he had been working with? Was he believing in religion, when calling the names of the gods of seas, whenever he was angry or scared? Was he believing in luck whenever he crossed his fingers over a baked good he was making for you, his hopeless crush?

Who knows. **  
**

Sanji knew he believed in his captain, in his love for you and his hands, made to cook and to protect. He didn’t need anything else.

But when he saw the “Future Telling” sign over that tent… Something froze in him. Not even in a bad meaning, just all of his instincts -of a cook, of a pirate and of a man- screamed exclamation signs at him. Allert, danger, place not suitable for ladies. But as a cook, as a pirate and as a man he couldn’t listen to instincts only. Rationally speaking, what possibly bad could happen, if someone read your future? At best it would boost your mood, at worse you could laugh it off together. So when your eyes lightened at the sign and your fingers tugged on the hem of his sleeve with excitement… What kind of a man would say no to a cute request like that? Well, he could forget about the new watch he wanted to buy - it was your birthday, wasn’t it? He had a present for you ready, but if he could, he would get you thousands more.

As soon as he opened the tent for you, he was hit by the heavy scent of incense, badly aired room and sweat of a person who definitely needed thinner clothes and a shower. A woman sitting by the table in a bad imitation costume of a witch was indeed sweating buckets, lamps and candles around her turning her seat into a hellish boiler. She looked so tortured at a sight of clients approaching her, Sanji almost tried to stop you. But on the other hand, as he got a better look at woman’s worn-out clothes and accessories, he concluded earning would be more helpful than a break from work. **  
**

“Astrology, tarot, crystal-seeing, palmistry, love potions, whatever your soul desires”, the fortune teller recited the formula with such lack of energy Sanji was afraid she might faint any time. “What do you seek, sweethearts? Fortune-telling for couples? I sense-”

“Oh, no, no, no!” He quickly interrupted her as you got flustered. “We aren’t a couple.”

“I-” You licked your lips, your eyes slightly restless and twitchy. “I’d like my love future told though. If it’s alright?”

The woman gave you both a once-over, her gaze resting especially long on Sanji. For a second, maybe two he felt so exposed he almost stepped back. 

“Pirates”, she eventually spluttered. “Do you even have money?”

“We do.” Sanji, irritated with the whole mess more and more with each second, smashed a pile of Berries on the table. “See? We’re paying.”

“That would do for palmistry.” She grabbed the money and quickly hid it. “Young lady-” she nodded at you and then at the chair “-show me your hand. And you-” Now her gaze was piercing Sanji with disdain -”out. You will harass the streams of fortune.”

_Streams of my ass_ , he thought to himself but left nevertheless, making sure beforehand you would call him in case something happened. He didn’t like either this woman (and his compassion for her wouldn’t change it), nor this tent, nor the whole idea behind future telling. But if it would make you happy… He shrugged and sat by the tent. He wished he could see your face as you heard what you needed to hear (Is this what future tellers do, right? Telling people what they want to hear.), he could bet you would be so happy and beaming and beautiful. His cheeks reddened at the thought of your smile. You were so cute! If only he could find courage to confess to you properly… But he wasn’t the best match for you. You deserved someone more than a perverted cook and a womanizer.

Yes, you deserved the best. Someone without addictions, short temper, self doubts and nosebleeds at a mere sight of uncovered skin. **  
**

Using the opportunity (he didn’t like to stink around you), he sparked up. Familiar scent of tobacco and thick smoke in his lungs quickly put his thoughts back to the right order. Yes, it would be much better if he remained silent. You would get your lucky fortune, then he would take you back on the ship and serve the birthday fest, including your favorite and long awaited birthday cake. Sanji smiled at a thought of your happy face. He might had missed it during the fortune telling, but it was going to be displayed in its whole glory in the evening. And he knew he would cherish this smile forever, as he was cherishing his crush on you.

He managed to smoke not one but two cigarettes before you eventually left the tent. Sanji needed one glance at you to know something was wrong. You smiled at him, but only your lips curved. Your eyes were empty, shoulders sloping, skin weirdly pale.

“(Name)?!” He was quickly by your side, closely looking around your body for potential injuries. “What happened?! Did she hurt you?”

You shook your head, tears pooling but not streaming down your cheeks. Sanji’s heart shattered at the sight nevertheless.

“Woman or not-” He was already rolling up his sleeves “-I will kick her ass so hard she-”

“Sanji!” You tugged him by the shirt. “It’s okay! Don’t worry about it! It’s just a stupid fortune telling!”

He hated the way your voice was breaking, but listened to you. He always listened. Your request was more than an order to him.

“It’s all lies, right?” You asked him as you, with no word exchanged, both decided to get back on the ship. “Fortune telling and such?”

“Well, they like to please their clients, so the payment would be good.” He shrugged. “Happy people pay better. Offended - go away and kick your ass, if you piss them off enough.”

You giggled and he was glad he could make you smile at least a little.

“You speak as if you had experience.”

“Honey, I’ve worked in a restaurant since I remember. Lavatory attendant has a better job than a waiter.” 

“She told me-” You suddenly stopped, your gaze plastered to his back as he outran you for a few steps. “Ah, I feel stupid for worrying about it.”

“You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.” He assured, wondering if it would be appropriate to hug you. You definitely needed a hug. But was he close with you enough?

“She told me I’m going to die an old maid. Because no one would ever love me.”

“Bullshit.” He snorted. “You are amazing and beautiful. There are queues of men ready to marry you, (Name).”

You theatrically looked around and laughed, “I ain’t see any. But don’t worry. As a pirate I couldn’t marry anyone, right?”

“Well, unless he would be a pirate too?”

He had no idea what had gotten into him. You were inches away from him, shattered because some part of you really believed you were unloved and would never be loved. But he was with you. He loved you. He craved so much to touch you, to hug you, to kiss you. It was too cruel, to see you in pain, to deny you love - even if it was a love of such a loser as him. If it would make you smile-

He just said it. 

You dropped the bag you were carrying, your eyes went wide, your mouth agape. 

“I swear, if it’s a joke-” You clenched and unclenched fists, various emotions going through your face. Anxiety was piercing his guts, but he didn’t look away. He was honest and you needed to be assured he didn’t lie.

“Would I joke to you about love?” Now it was Sanji who barely could control his voice, words dancing on the edge of a breakdown. “I love you, (Name).”

Your gazes locked, Sanji reached to gently graze your chin with a thumb, so close to your lips he wanted to kiss so much… But he wasn’t brave enough to lean for it. But he truly meant what he said - and you could see it in his eyes. The mix of adoration, anxiety and immense love. Not desire, not the lewd look you had seen earlier whenever his eyes wandered along your body too much. You had never seen him before looking at anyone like this, so vulnerable and honest.

“It’s okay, if you don’t feel anything towards me.” He didn’t break the eye contact, his bottom lip slightly trembling. “I wouldn’t embarrass you with a confession, if not this… This fortune telling bullshit. She lied to you. You are loved and you will be loved, your perfect man will show up soon and-”

“What are you talking about?” You interrupted him and returned the gesture, holding his chin the same way as he was holding yours. “I already met my perfect man.”

“(Name), I am not worthy-”

He froze when your lips touched his, the taste of your balm overpowering the smell of tobacco. Sanji felt so blessed and so ashamed at the same time. You shouldn’t have tasted that asher he had turned his lips into. You deserved much more, much better. You deserved-

When the tip of your tongue slid between his lips, he lost the track of thoughts and focused on the kiss. His arms sneaked behind you, Sanji pulled you closer and accepted the challenge. He couldn’t allow a lady to please him, even if it was just a kiss. It was his job to make you breathless.

And so he did.

“Yeah”, you murmured against his lips once you parted, your breaths still mixed, tickling the skin sensitive from the ministrations. “I like this gift much more than the previous one.”

“Mellorine…” He half whispered, half whined, his eyes somehow pouty and happy at the same time. He wanted to kiss you more, but the view of your face so close and so blessed and so flustered and so joyful were turning his knees wobbly. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.

He didn’t see the moment the fortune teller came out of the tent for a quick smoke, taking the same place as he had taken. She narrowed her eyes with content, like a cat who stole the best cream from a fridge.

“Sometimes fortune needs a good push”, she said to herself and drew on a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was initially published on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
